


Berena & Jason

by Jet87267



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet87267/pseuds/Jet87267
Summary: Jason locks them in, forcing Bernie and Serena to talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with them two. Hope y'all are too. Leave me some comment/feedback. Much appreciated. Thanks!

“C’mon Jason, this is not funny. Unlock the door,” Serena sternly shouted through the door.   
“No, you need hear Bernie out. You stay and talk,” Jason said softly, “please?”  
Bernie sat in her chair, looking at Serena heartbrokenly. Serena closed her eyes, her left hand on the door, her right hand sitting on top of her hip. Serena took a deep sigh.  
“Okay. I will listen.”  
Serena turned around, went straight to her desk and sat down with her head sitting on top of her hand palms.   
Bernie looked at her from across her desk thinking how she was to blame for the torture she had put Serena through because of her cowardice. Bernie leaned forward in her chair, elbows sitting on top of her knees, hands interlaced.   
“Serena…”  
Serena looked up and her eyes instantly met Bernie’s soft hickory chocolate eyes. Bernie could feel the intensity emotions radiating from Serena’s watery eyes.   
“Serena, I am so bloody sorry that I am a coward, a fool, an idiot for leaving you. I have fallen in love with you. I knew I was in love with you ever since the beginning. I was not sure how to proceed. I fucked up royally, I know that. I hope you can give me another chance. I am not going anywhere. I am staying. I.. *stifle sob* I love you.”  
Serena’s face was covered in tears but it became tears of joy when she finally heard Bernie’s declaration of love for her. She stood up, walked to Bernie, grabbed her hands and pulled her up. Serena put her hand on Bernie’s cheek,  
“I bloody love you too.”  
They wrapped their arms around each other, lips melting together passionately, oblivious to the sound of the door being unlocked.


End file.
